


His personal Robinhood

by romanogolden



Category: DSMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, basically robinhood, drake's a shithead, i have a thing for medieval settings, just these two cucks, nobody else from the gc exists, salem's a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogolden/pseuds/romanogolden
Summary: Salem is the prince, and is highly respected upon his people. Drake is his own version of Robinhood, and deep down has a personal grudge against Salem.
Relationships: Salem/Drake, but not full homo?





	His personal Robinhood

If you could ask the people of his kingdom to describe Salem in three words, they would most likely describe him as intimidating, reserved, and mysterious. Unlike the King, Salem was less prone to be seen in the public eye. When he was forced out of the castle, he would hide himself in a black cloak and would find his way out of the walls with his head down to take a walk without another soul around. Just like every Saturday afternoon, his father requested him to get out and mingle for a little bit in hopes he would possibly find a suitor- or even better, make a good impression among his people. Salem would refuse like every time, until he was forced out of his room. Drake woke up early that morning, sliding on his dark green cloak and sliding his quiver of arrows on. He told his mother every day that we would go hunting for rabbits to trade in the market for goods, not wanting to alarm her of his actual plans. He waved goodbye, grabbing an apple out of the basket on the kitchen table before leaving the house. The common ground was bustling, but not nearly as busy as it was on the weekdays. During the weekend was the most difficult time for Drake to come home successful, since everyone usually stayed home. Every week, he would watch one specific person leave the gates and it had peaked his interest but he never went out of his way to snoop. Today was rather quiet, but just like every day we watched the same man walk to the gate and leave. His head tilting slightly as he studied him, looking around to see if anyone was watching him before deciding to follow after this person. Salem was unaware of the other boy following him, following down the same path he chose every single time. It was a scenic route that lead to a small pond in the middle of an apple orchard, just like usual Salem would sit there and enjoy some quiet and peace for awhile before going back and telling his father he was unsuccessful once again. Drake kept a decent distance between them, looking at the person before him with a quizzical look. What could anyone possibly want out this way? The only two other towns that were same day travel distance we're in the opposite direction, for all Drake new there was nothing but forest this way. As time passed and the deeper into the woods they got, Drake was caught by surprise when Salem came to an abrupt stop. He quickly hid behind the trunk of the closest tree, holding his breath. Salem raised an eyebrow, looking behind him and observing the vacant path before shrugging his shoulders and continuing on. They were close to Salem's pond now, and the boy let out a content sigh once it got into eye sight. We walked up to the same in-half trunk he sat on each time, pushing the hood off of his head. Fingers running through his hair, the feeling of the sunlight causing him to close his eyes and relax in the warmth. Drake got as close as he felt comfortable to, scaling up a tree to sit on one of its branches and get a clear look at this person. It took him a second to realize, but getting a good look at his features made him realize it was nobody other than prince Salem. His eyes widened and then immediately went into a glare, his teeth gritting. He had never heard anything truly negative about the prince, but he could just tell he was a very arrogant person and that pissed Drake off. Seeing people who took what they had for granted was what made Drake pursue the life style he did, robbing those of their prized possessions and trading it in the market for wealth to share with his mother. His knuckles went fight from how tight his grip became, and he cursed under his breath. If he had wondered so far away from the kingdom, it was doubtful to him that he had brought anything of importance with him. The jewelry Salem wore, and that black cloak would make due for Drake though. Nodding to himself, he decided that he would take that from the Prince and hope it taught him a valuable lesson. Salem eventually settled into the grass, using the trunk as rest. His fingers played absent mindedly with the long blades of grass, looking up at the pond as he saw one of the koi fish come to the surface. He didn't find beauty in too much, but just like anyone, who couldn't appreciate natural beauty? One of his favorite parts of his weekly escape was seeing the koi fish he had grown unwillingly attached too, watching them swim gracefully he come up to the surface in their beautiful colors and amazing patterns was quite entertaining. Drake was so distracted watching the other boy, the he was caught by surprise when he realized there was a crow to the left of him - staring at him with beaded eyes. The boy yelped, falling back and down to the ground in a thud. Salem's head immediately jerked over towards the noise, standing up and unsheathing his sword.  
" Who's there? " He asked sternly, only to be greeted with the sounds of groaning. Cautiously walking over, he was greeted at the sight of another boy holding his head in pain. Drake eventually sat up, slowly, grunting the entire time. His eyes slowly traveled up the other's entire figure until he met piercing eyes. A coy grin immediately coming to his face, waving his hand at him.  
" Oh, hey. How're you? " Salem rolled his eyes before pointing the tip of his sword at the other boy, furrowing his brows at him. He observed Drake, noticing the quiver and bow he wore and the green cloak. There was stories of a man with a bow who had robbed his family members and those of high class status. Salem assumed is was just a fairytale, but this person before him seemed to fit the description quite perfectly.  
" Shut up, who are you and what are you doing out here? " Tilting his head up to give the other a glare, Drake just laughed before standing up slowly. He took the time to brush himself off and roll his head to crack his head before replying.  
" I could ask you the same question, Prince Salem. " This caused Salem to approach him, moving his hands back to swing his sword. Drake quickly held his hands out defensively, letting out a nervous chuckle.  
" Woah, woah calm down there! No need to be so mean, but the name's Drake. I'm out here just enjoying the beauty of trees like you are. Obviously! " Salem arched an eyebrow, eventually putting the sword down but not letting down his guard. This Drake character had to of been around his age, but he couldn't put a finger on his lineage. There was very few Hispanic families that he knew, so he had to of been from the civilian class. Knowing nothing about this person made him a little uneasy, maybe that story wasn't a lie afterall.  
" So, are you the person I hear stories about? Robbing people? Wealthy people specifically? " Drake thought for a second to reply, before shrugging his shoulders and crossing his arms over his chest.  
" There's stories about me? That's charming. Am I your favorite fairytale, prince Salem? " Salem gave the other boy an unamused look, but Drake was beaming at him with a large smile.  
" Not particularly. Please, leave. " Mumbling this before turning around, keeping a tight grasp on his sword. Walking back over to his spot, Drake looked behind them before deciding to follow after him. If he knew it was him, why wasn't he detaining him right now? Or even fighting him? He was the prince after all, didn't he have the right to behead a wanted criminal if he really wanted to? His interest was officially peaked, Salem just seemed like a bitter edgy teenager who wanted nothing to do with the throne to him now.  
" So you're not going to like, throw be in the cell? Or anything? If your father was here, I'd probably be dead right now? " Staying a distance away incase the other lashed out on him, looking at him with a confused expression.  
" Well, me and my father have different morals. I guess. I just want left alone, can we make that happen? " The last part coming out in a snarl, and it caused Drake to laugh again. The boy eventually decided to join Salem by sitting on the ground, sitting with his legs crossed.  
" Nope, not yet! I'm interested now, so tell me. What's it like being a prince? Or more specifically, the most intimidating prince in the entire land? " Salem laid his sword across his lap, now rubbing his temples and groaning in despair. The other boy wasn't actually annoying, but Salem couldn't truly understand why a part of him actually wanted to talk to him. Why him of all people? Of the thousands that lived here, some delinquent boy was the one who was peaking any form of interest. Begrudgingly, he eventually removed his hands and looked back over at Drake.  
" It's miserable, and annoying. I mean it's really cool, and I like being important. I just don't enjoy this kingdom, too many boring people here. Absolutely no excitement whatsoever, besides you I guess. You just so happen to be our biggest problem. I would stop if I were you. " Drake relaxed, resting on his hands and allowing himself to enjoy the conversation as much as could.  
" I'm not stopping until I'm rich, you're the first person who's ever seen my face. " His eyes fluttered, pausing for a moment before focusing onto Salem entirely- locking eyes. He leaned forward, getting a serious look on his face. " We should make an alliance. " For once, Salem laughed. The sound of his laugh made the edges of Drake's lips turn into a smile.  
" An alliance? For what? " Salem asked, now completely interested. He sat up a little bit, looking at Drake skeptically. If it was stupid idea, he would be heavily disappointed. Secretly he was hoping that this boy wouldn't do that to him, he seemed to be more fun that than.  
" Well, I continue to do what I do best.. and maybe, I'll bring some fun to your life? I'll join you on your little walks, and maybe if we become friends you can join me? " Salem's eyes widened, and Drake didn't look away once. He gave the other boy a couple moments to process his preposition. His father would kill him, but not actually. If Drake had never been caught until now, then maybe that could work for Salem. The other boy seemed to know what he was doing, and if that meant he could do it for a short period and eventually stop and not get caught.. Then just maybe, why not? Looking back at the other, a grin grew on his face eventually and he shrugged.  
" I mean sure, why not. " Drake clapped his hands together in excitement, not entirely expecting that kind of response from the prince. It was wonderful news though, and he couldn't help but start planning all the adventures they could get into.  
" Oh this is gonna be wonderful! I'm sure we're gonna be a great alliance! " Salem rolled his eyes playfully, nodding his head in agreement.  
" Yeah yeah, whatever. Be grateful you're kinda cute. "  
" Wait, what the fuc-"

**Author's Note:**

> " next story i need to be in a black cloak"  
> " okay bet "
> 
> yup here u go ;)


End file.
